The Data Management and Biostatistics Core C (DMB Core C) supports all the Projects of the'Miami and Puerto Rico Hispanic SPIRP program (HSPIRP) as listed: Project I- Hispanic Secondary Stroke Prevention Intervention (HISSPI); Project II- Sociocultural and Biological Determinants of Risk Factor Control in Hispanics: The Hispanic BioSocial (HIBIS) Study; and Project III- Florida Puerto Rico Stroke Registry. HSPIRP Project I (HISSPI) will utilize 40% ofthe Core C; Project II (HIBIS) 30%, and Project III (Florida ^ Puerto Rico Stroke Registry) 30%. The overall goal ofthe Data Management and Biostatistics (DMB) Core is to provide a centralized resource to support data collection, storage, the organization and analysis of research information collected in the proposed HSPIRP projects. The DMB Core has the essential functions to maximize data quality by implementing a database system that integrates and manages the high-quality data collection and storage, to assist in statistical and analytical planning and reporting of research results, and to prepare interim and final reports needed for specific projects, to the HSPIRP investigators. Executive Committee, Program Advisory Committee, Internal Advisory Consultant Board, and the NINDS. The DMB Core will be located in Miami and It will be lead by Drs. Tatjana Rundek (PI) and Ralph L. Sacco (Co-I). It will have the two components: (1) Database Management Component headed by Dr. Rundek with the help of a senior programmer (Dr. Hannah Gardener) and a data manager (Jaime Gonzales); and (2) Statistics Component headed by a senior behavioral statistician Dr. Maria M. Llabre (coinvestigator) with the help of mid-level statistician Dr. Chuanhui Dong (coinvestigator). Dr. Hannah Gardener, and a consultant Luis Raul Pericchi Guerra, Professor of Biostatistics at the University of Puerto. We will utilize a sophisticated webbased data entry and managements system CHIMERA? in order to foster an efficient, timely, standard, and accurate data collection protocol across the HSPIRP Project I (HiSSPI) and Project II (HIBIS) participating sites in Miami and Puerto Rico. DMB Core C will contribute to the overall HSPIRP efficiency in data collection and reporting, HSPIRP productivity, and quality of data for each HSPIRP project.